Snow whispers
by karikazune
Summary: Kazune is a young warlock in the throws of war. He runs off to the woods to seek refuge but instead, finds secrets in the snow. Rated M for Graphic description and LEMON. Sorry there is on picture, for some reason I cannot load any.
1. The Find

Kazune ran though the brush, with thistles scraping his pant leg. Panting and out of breath, he ran,. He ran further and further from the place that kept him in chains. The chains of a warlock were ones that showed no mercy in times of war.

An explosion in the distance made him stop and glance back upon the village he had come from. The place of his childhood was red with angry flames. He felt a bitter-sweet pain in his heart. That was the place he hated and loved. He had no home to return to now.

Coming to his senses, he ran again. Further into the forest now, he slowed down and allowed himself to look around. He was in the forbidden part. The place where elders taught young children to never go, and where angry teens went to kill themselves.

Despite their warnings, he had never been scared of this place. Once, when he was very young, he saw a wisp of a woman walk through the trees. At the time, he thought she looked like a queen, but now he realized that she was probably no older than he is now.

Kazune was 18, with shoulder length sun bleached blonde hair. He had deep sapphire blue eyes and fair skin. He was handsome, but in the town he lived, that didn't seem to matter. He was called a freak because of his gift.

After wandering around for a good hour, Kazune fell to the ground with exhaustion. Slowly, he drifted to sleep.

**~.^.~**

As Kazune woke up, he noticed the chilled air, all he could see was white.

"Wha?" He said as he sat up. A light dusting of snow fell from his shoulders and hair.

He looked around dumbfounded at what and why he was here. Standing up, he looked around and began to walk again. Slowly, and in wonderment, he looked up at the trees.

"Umff!" He tripped over something large in the snow and fell over.

Getting rather agitated over his current situation, he stood up and was about to kick the thing that tripped him.

"God damn log!" He said under his breath, as he swung in leg back.

He stopped just inches from the snow covered object with a now scared look in his eyes.

There was a person under the snow like he had been. It looked to be a girl from the length of the hair that was now uncovered from the snow.

Kazune quickly fell to his knees and started uncovering the girl from the white blanket.

She was nude, and cold as ice. "... is she a murder victim? Rape? Oh god, what do I do? If anyone finds me with her I'll be blamed for sure." Kazune sat and stared at the girl for a very long time. Cold sweat ran down his forehead in anticipation of his own thoughts. His thoughts calmed for a moment when he noticed that she was breathing. It was very shallow, but it was there. He then made the decision to move her to a less open area.

Picking her up in his arms, he carried her to a hollowed out tree and set her in the center of the soft dirt.

"At least here you are out of the snow..." Kazune said with an exasperated tone.

He looked over the girl again. She wasn't much of a girl really... more of a young lady. A very voluptuous young lady at that. She had a small waist and nicely rounded hips. Her thighs from hip to knees made almost a slender heart shape, and above her hourglass body was a pair of soft, full breasts. His face reddened at the sight of her. She had long golden brown hair that fell in waves at her sides and the most dainty hands he had ever seen. Even her nails were kept perfect. Small feet, well, formed calves, she was perfect. But most of all, was her face. it was almost pixie like but a little rounder around her cheekbones. Her face matched the heart shaped thighs she had.

After a few moments, Kazune noticed that she was not getting any less pale. her lips were blue, and she seemed worse than before.

"I can't use it here" He thought. "Too risky." Kazune glanced back at the girl again. A feeling of mixed anger and pitty welled up in him.

*sigh* "I guess I have no choice do I?" Kazune stood and placed his hands above the girl. With words like poetry and the graceful fingers of a well versed warlock, he conjured flames to the exact shape of the girl and hovered them just above her white body. Warmth instantly filled the hollow tree. A gentle glow emitted from the flames, painting her body a very light orange.

"You'd better be grateful to me when you wake up, girl. I am risking everything for you when I could have just left you in the snow to freeze." Kazune looked away from her with annoyance. "Honestly, who would run this far from civilization naked? And during a massive war at that!"

She was defiantly stupid. All pretty girls were. Even with the words Kazune told himself, he still felt pitty for her. He wondered what her story really was, who she was, where she came from, what her eyes looked like.

Kazune looked at her again, she looked warmer.

"A pretty girl like you, heh, if I was a creep, I wouldn't have hesitated to rape you even as you sleep. Man, you are a lucky girl to have me find you." Kazune smiled a weak and kind smile. This girl was pretty, and he had had some dirty thoughts about her, but he was genuinely glad that he had found her. At least he knew that he would not hurt her. And even though she was greatly diminishing his chances of staying hidden with her need for warmth, he didn't care all that much.

Kazune's eyes quickly darted to her hand. Her finger twitched. He was suddenly stricken with fear. He had not anticipated her waking up and now he was panicking. He got rid of the flames and backed against the tree's walls. Her face scrunched up cutely before relaxing and touting her eyes to open. Kazune spun around and now faced the tree, he face bright red. He heard a gasp and some scuffling on the dirt. Kazune stammered and managed to say the words "Y-You're awake now..." He turned around slowly and saw her against the tree with her legs brought up to her chest and her hands covering her shoulders.

Quickly he stated "I didn't do anything to you! I just warmed you up a bit and got you out of the snow. I couldn't leave you to die after all..."

There was a silence. Before long, Kazune broke it and asked what her name was.

All she did was stare at him with huge pine green eyes and her parted, now light pink lips.

Kazune sighed and turned completely around and took off his coat. "Here" He said rather brashly. "I don't need to be looking at a scared, naked girl..." She reached out and took the coat gently. She nodded in thanks and put it on.

"Now" said Kazune. "What is your name, or won't you tell me?

The girl opened her mouth and spoke in the most smooth voice he had ever heard. It was like a bell, but not too high. It was like she sang each syllable of the name.

"I am Hanazono Karin..."


	2. The Identity

Karin looked at the young man before her. He was dressed in clothing that she had never seen before.

A long light blue, almost white tunic, with thin gold chains wrapped around his waist. He wore white legging pants with chestnut colored boots up to his knees. Under the tunic was a long sleeve shirt. The shirt was tight and white to match his pants.

The man also wore gold pendants around his neck. The pendants were symbols of an old language that she did not know.

Karin huddled closer to the wall of the tree and away from the warmth of the boy's golden hair.

Why had he warmed her? She thought. she was merely sleeping, sleeping her way through her family's wrath.

"What is your name?" the strange man asked her.

Unsure if she should say, she stared at him more. He didn't seem evil, but there was a war right now, he could easily be an enemy.

" My name is Hanazono Karin..." I utter, softly.

My face began to burn red, as I realized that I am naked.

"He must have seen all of me...no one has seen all of me, not even my own mother."

~.^.~

"Hanazono... I feel like I have heard your name somewhere before. But since I can't place it, I won't ask questions. I would rather not find out something bad about you if there is anything."

Kazune looked at her with growing interest. Now that he had made the decision to not ask any further questions, he wanted to know everything.

"You shouldn't have come out here with no clothes, you'll catch your death that way. "

"Did you drop them somewhere? I will help you look for them if you'd like."

Karin stared at him once again.

"I have clothes." she stated simply.

Kazune's mouth clenched...

"Then why aren't you wearing them?" he asked a little annoyed.

"Because... they became too heavy when the blizzard hit..."

Kazune looked at her in disbelief.

"How the hell can a girl like you run around with no clothes in a blizzard and not freeze to death? Even if the clothes were heavy you should have kept them on!"

"But... I..." she was cut off by Kazune...

"No buts! You were being just plain stupid!"

Kazune seemed to catch himself when he realized what he had just done...

Karin's eyes began to water. She started to cry and he instantly felt bad.

Bending down to hug her, he noticed that her tears were not normal...

looking closely, he saw that they were little snowflakes, perfect and new.

"You...snowflakes...how?"

She wiped her eyes and glared at him fiercely. A cold wind started to whirl around them, tossing her golden brown hair into the current.

Her pine eyes turned to ice, and her skin became blue and sleek.

She dropped the coat, reveling the icicles that had formed on her elbows and forearms.

She was ice, the ice was her, and she was dangerous, as well as the most elegant thing Kazune had ever seen.

Terrified and in awe, Kazune stood and backed away from her...

"You, you're a snow woman... You're who the realm is warring against!"

Her cold eyes held him in place. With a sudden, swift move she had him pinned to the tree's innards.

Burning snow hit Kazune on the face and hands. He felt her cold breath on his neck, sending shivers down his spine, and terror into his eyes.

"I am not stupid." came her chilled voice.

"I would say that you are for taking in a stranger."

"I also find a sort of offence that you are not telling me who you are, and demanding so much of me..."

Hearing her voice and felling her ice-body against him, Kazune started to slip into her grasp.

He was almost ready to just let her take him away for punishment, after all, he deserved it.

Kazune closed his eyes and whispered to the snow woman.

"I am sorry, my name is Kazune Kujyo... I am running from my village..."

He slipped to the ground, in a daze. He saw the ice woman slowly become Karin again.

He blinked slowly, and opened his eyes in a different position. He had fallen asleep on something soft.

He sat up, and looked at the perfect breasts that were now covered with a sky blue kimono that had just been his pillow.

His mind buffered till everything came back to him.

This young lady was a snow woman named Hanazono Karin. She had just spared his life from her wrath.

He watched her breathe as she slept... he guessed from the exhaustion of her rage.

Kazune quickly gathered his things and snuck out of the tree hollow and started to run.

He had to get away from here, if he stayed, surely he would be killed by either her, or the armada for desertion.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran till he couldn't see the tree or smoke from the village anymore.

He ran leaving a trail of fresh foot steps behind him. Anyone who saw them, could tell that he was running terrified...

And then, the wind picked up...


	3. The Escape

...The wind swirled madly around Kazune as he ran.  
"Shoot, did she wake up already?" he questioned fearfully.  
"I'm not going to get anywhere this way." Kazune thought, but he guessed he had no choice but to think of something if he wanted to live.  
Mumbling some words, Kazune created a blast of air that lifted him off his feet and carried him quickly across the forest with no friction.  
turning to look behind him, Kazune saw that he was far beyond where he once was, and whatever was chasing him down seemed to have gone away or was lost in his wake.  
Kazune slammed into a tree before he could turn around to see it. Cussing and swearing the whole way down into the snow once more.  
He stood and tried to trudge through the snow, since that wind trick wouldn't work with him knee deep in snow...  
"Tsk, I'm not moving anywhere. If i even want a chance to survive this war and being hunted down by an angry snow woman, I need to make it to the plains. At least there I won't sink into deep snow."  
Suddenly Kazune stopped dead in his tracks.  
He felt a cold sharp hand on his shoulder.  
Before he could make a sound, the hand reached up under his armpit and pulled him up above the snow.  
The hand spun him around and set him down.  
Kazune now faced a humanizing snow woman. It was Karin.  
Kazune had expected an angry face but to his surprise her face was red and her eyes were watery.  
Unsure of what to say, Kazune stood and looked at her for a moment. He nearly had a heart attack when she started crying to him.  
" I woke up and you weren't there! I got scared that you got taken from me!" Karin cried.  
She then hit a bewildered Kazune in the gut yelling "BAKA!" at him.  
Kazune, now a little angry, glared back at the girl with his stone cold eyes.  
"Well you didn't exactly leave me with a safe feeling, did you!" he shouted.  
"You tried to kill me, or you at least threatened to! On top of that, your family is the whole instigator of the war!"  
Karin looked hurt by Kazune's words and said "Well, from my point of view, you're the enemy..."  
Kazune looked at her down-cast eyes and thought about how either side is taught to hate the other, who knows who actually is at fault..  
"Besides" Karin said. " I am smart enough to know that you won't hurt me."  
"Why would you assume that?" Kazune asked curtly.  
"Because, you tried to save me, even if I wasn't in trouble..."


End file.
